


Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anton finds love.AU.





	Something Stupid (Like I Love You)

“Hello Boss...”

Shirley turns to look at the man following her into the room and instantly smiles. She can’t help loving the man’s smile and confidence. 

“Anton...”

Anton smiles, taking her hand and kissing it even as she moves to shut and lock the door, leaving them both safely hidden away. She knows, too well, that this is risky, perhaps even stupid, but she can’t help taking a chance.

“We shouldn’t...”

“Why not?”

Anton asks lightly, moving to unzip her dress, noting her slight hesitation even as he peels the dress away. 

“Darling...”

Shirley hesitates again, then sighs and kisses him, moving to undo his clothing, his suit, giving in at last. 

“I love you...”

The words leave her before she can stop them and Anton smiles, kissing her deeply even as he lifts her, feeling her legs tighten around his waist, and carry her to the bed, kisses and soft moans exchanging between them. 

By the time Anton has pushed into her, careful to rest on his arms, keeping himself from falling onto her entirely, she knows she made the right choice.


End file.
